Summer Camp Of Love
by cherry-angel1
Summary: Started off with Sakura and Syaoran both being rebels and not getting along. Would Summer Camp change all that? Soz i suk @ summaries. plz R/R


~*!*~Summer Camp of Love~*!*~  
  
Hey it's me BaBii^JeN With another story. Before you just yelling your head off, I'll answer the question you guys are probably wanting to ask. NO I have not stopped writing If You Were Mine. I will be updating that story and this =]  
  
A/N This story has Sakura's P.O.V, Syaoran's P.O.V and Third Person Format as in He, She, They etc.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*!*~Chapter 1: Enemies in need of help~*!*~  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
Here we go again, boring school has started again. Like I haven't got enough things to worry about and now school work this and homework that. I can't waste my time doing loser stuff.  
  
"You're not planning to wag again are you?" Shaun, my mate, asked me on the phone.  
  
"I would of if Wei didn't find out last term that I lied to him about how our school starts a week later than other schools when it starts at the same time." I replied and looked at Wei and sighed heavily.  
  
"Suck man!" Shaun teased.  
  
"Ey, you watch it man. You're going to be decked at school." I threatened jokingly.  
  
"To impress the girls like usual. I'm not part of your circus act man."  
  
"Shutup Shaun and I'll see you at school." I announced loudly so Shaun would shut the hell up.  
  
"Yer, okay, whatever man. Bye."  
  
"Bye." I replied and hung up.  
  
"Jesus Christ, that guy! I don't know how we became friends." I shrugged. "I don't care, just as long as private things don't slip from that big mouth of his."  
  
"Syaoran, would you hurry up please!" My mother shouted.  
  
"Take a chill pill, I'm coming!"  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Why the hell do we have to go to this bloody school. My other school was fine!" I asked my father.  
  
"You didn't like it? You waged every first week of every term. You call that liking that school of yours?" My dad asked me.  
  
"I don't like stupid studying and working and crap. That's not my style. Basically I don't like school so don't stress me with it."  
  
"Well this school isn't going to make a difference then is it?" My dad replied smartly.  
  
"Okay whatever, I don't know why I even bother going to school. The teachers at every school I've attended have always been lousy and dumb and crap and shit."  
  
"Just hush and get in the car. Your brother's driving you today." Dad ordered and I dragged myself outside.  
  
"17 year old, attending year 12. So how does it feel to know your older brother has finished university and is free to do as he wish?" Touya, my annoying brother teased.  
  
"Shut up and drive." I ordered and put on my seatbelt.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Ey Leena! How was your holidays gorgeous?" I greeted the hottest cheerleader. She had blonde hair with baby blue eyes. Her body was real fine and her posture was good.  
  
"Absolutely dreadful. Not a hunk in sight! I'm still trying to recover from not being able to social but I'll be fine now that I'm back here with some totally studs like one that talking to me." She flirted.  
  
"You're going to be cheerleader captain this year right? That's cool."  
  
"Yah, me, captain. Can you believe it? Our routines are so going to knock the audience away in this years regionals AND nationals."  
  
"I bet you guys will knock them off their stands." I said sarcastically and brushed my hand through my hair.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Out of my way! Can't you guys hear? God man!" I yelled trying to hurry to my locker since I needed to have time before class starts to organise all my belongings to make it homey.  
  
I looked infront and saw there was a bunch of cheerleaders and some, what looked like to me, popular guys from the school with good bodies.  
  
"I'll let them have a chance to move when I get there or else I'm just going straight and I don't give a shit if I push anyone down." I mumbled to myself and did what I said.  
  
A guy with Brown hair, hazel brown eyes, wearing a black singlet top, giving an outline of his well built body and wearing army pants looked at me but didn't say anything to the group.  
  
"So that's the way you want it huh. Fine!" I mumbled and pushed my way past them.  
  
"Watch it Bitch!" A blonde cheerleader shouted at me after I walked through them.  
  
I turned around to look at her and smiled. "Oh, my bad, I thought u were a rubbish bin. Lemmi see, heavy makeup, red lipstick, weird outfits. Oh I know who you are, A CLOWN!"  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
A girl with brownish red hair pushed her way past us, not caring that she nearly made us fall.  
  
"Watch it Bitch!" Leena shouted at her right after she made her way out.  
  
She turned around and I have to admit her looks were breath-taking but her attitude was a turn off.  
  
She had straight Brownish red hair that reached some inches above her waist, hazel green eyes. Average height and her body and posture was as good as Leena's. She was wearing a blue jean's jacket over a baby pink boob tube and wore a mini denim skirt.  
  
"Oh, my bad, I thought you were a rubbish bin. Lemmi see, heavy makeup, red lipstick, weird outfits. Oh I know who you are, A CLOWN!" She snapped at Leena.  
  
Woah, there's a client for the I-need-a-attitude-adjustment program.  
  
"You should be talking! You look like something the cat dragged in. I mean your clothes are cute and all that but they are way last century. My grandmother wears those clothes." Leena insulted and I couldn't help but laugh. Let's see how good that girl is with comebacks.  
  
"Oh really? Let me reverse what you said. You said that you grandmother has my clothes?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yah, that's what I said." Leena replied.  
  
"Eh he. So you're trying to tell me that your GRANDMA has a better style than you? Boy you're very much old fashioned."  
  
"What the hell's your problem girl?" I asked and the girl looked at me.  
  
"I'm not the one with the problem, you're girlfriend there is the one that needs help. She's got mental problems. Let her to a mental institution or something." She replied and walked off.  
  
"Watta bitch!" Leena shouted furiously.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
This whole school is crackers. It's full of losers. Boy, it makes my other schools like ten times better.  
  
I rushed into the classroom to find the blonde cheerleader, her friends and those guys were in the same class as me.  
  
"Oh Class, I would like you to meet Sakura Kimonoto, our new student in the class." Ms. McKenzie introduced me to her class  
  
I saw the cheerleader role her eyes at me.  
  
"Sakura, you are aware that we have camp next week right?" Ms. McKenzie asked me.  
  
I nearly dropped my books. I mean c'mon, isn't it a bit early to have camp.  
  
"You're kidding right?" I asked and some students snickered at my reaction.  
  
"Um, no I'm not Sakura." "Oh, okay then. No biggie, just camp. I'll survive." I shrugged.  
  
"Well then, can you please take a seat infront of Syaoran Li please." The teacher asked.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her and didn't make a move.  
  
"I said take a seat Ms. Kimonoto."  
  
"Heh, right. I would of already been sitting down if I knew who Syaoran Li was." I said.  
  
"My apology. Mr. Li, please raise your hand so Ms. Kimonoto here would know where to sit." Ms. McKenzie said.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"She's just trying to be a smartass, there is only one empty seat." I said and Sakura looked at me, kinda saying, so your Syaoran?  
  
"Well Syaoran, maybe that seat belonged to someone but that person isn't here." She snapped back at me.  
  
"Well, everyone is here so who could that 'person' be? A ghost?" I said and the class erupted in laughter.  
  
"Well Sor-ry but in case you missed out the 'important thing' I'm NEW! How am I supposed to know who's in the class or not."  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The teacher shouted and broke our argument up.  
  
"Sakura, please take a seat so we can start out class."  
  
Sakura took the seat infront of me.  
  
"You know you've got a real attitude problem?" I whispered to her.  
  
"Well live with it." She replied.  
  
"Can't you try to be a little nice."  
  
"That's not my style."  
  
~*!*~Third Person Format~*!*~  
  
"So the Square Root of 3, divided by 5 then multiplied by 7 cubed is? Who can come up and write the answer." Ms. McKenzie asked the class.  
  
No one put their hands up so Ms. McKenzie randomly picked and guess who it was? Sakura.  
  
"Since you're new, let's see if maths is your strong subject." Ms. McKenzie said and Sakura stood up and made her way to the white board.  
  
Leena saw her coming towards where she was sitting so she stuck out her foot and Sakura tripped over it.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I felt myself falling so I quickly did a summersalt onto my feet.  
  
"What the hell?" I heard Leena say.  
  
I turned around to face her.  
  
"No one trips me that easily." I said.  
  
"Sakura, we're waiting." Ms. McKenzie said sternly.  
  
I nodded and looked at the problem on the board.  
  
"So do you know the answer?" The teacher asked me.  
  
"Yah and you can not say this is wrong cause it's not right." I replied.  
  
"Then, what is the 'right answer'?"  
  
"The right answer is the right answer of this question." I replied and heard the class snicker. "Ms. McKenzie, you can not say my answer is wrong."  
  
The teacher sighed and signalled me to go back to my seat.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
What a rebel. I thought as I watched Sakura walk back to her seat.  
  
"What a show off." Leena whispered to me.  
  
"I know. She's trying way to hard to be cool."  
  
Sakura gave me a cold stare. It was so cold I gulped.  
  
"Look who's talking." She said to me and swished her brownish-red hair back.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
This school hates me, I hate them too. I'm not a rebel, I just don't like this place or else I would have been more of the innocent type. But come on, look at all these freak wannabes.  
  
And that Syaoran, boy is he annoying or what? I can't stand being in the same class as him, no matter how gorgeous he is.  
  
~*!*~Later that day, Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I leaned against her locker, feeling the dark past flash in my head again.  
  
People don't know why I am the way I am. Why I treate people the way I treate them. It's just that my past was so awful. Losing my older sister wheni was young and I saw her right before my eyes, dying. Her boyfriend had shot her with a gun.  
  
I'm angry at her boyfriend and I feel better by pouring my anger out of me by being angry at anyone I see.  
  
I held my head, not knowing what I'll do.  
  
"What's wrong, school to hard for a dumbass like you?" Leena said trying to insult me.  
  
I didn't reply since my head really started to hurt. I was seeing the past all over again and way too quickly.  
  
"I think we should get her to a nurse or something." I heard Syaoran say to Leena. "She doesn't look right."  
  
"Leave her alone Syaoran. She deserves it. Being a bitch and all."  
  
Syaoran shrugged and they walked off.  
  
"Aaaargh! I can't - take - this - pain - anymore!" I mumbled and slided down onto the ground.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I looked back and saw Sakura sitting on the floor, clutching her head.  
  
"Leena, I'm serious. Something's wrong with that girl. Look at her." I said and Leena turned around to look at Sakura.  
  
"She's just being a drama queen. She's an attention seeker, don't pay any notice to her." Leena replied and kept walking.  
  
Maybe Leena's right. I mean, Sakura was seeking attention at class and I don't see anyone else helping her as they walk past.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
The pains were starting to get worse. So bad I had tears dripping down my eyes.  
  
"Sakura, don't let this get to you." I said to myself and kept clutching my head, wishing the pain would die out.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Okay, got your stuff?" I asked Leena and she nodded.  
  
We started heading back.  
  
"Don't you just hate that new girl. Well I don't know about you but I hate her so much I wish I could murder her or something." Leena said.  
  
"Give her a chance. She's new, she's doesn't know any better." I replied.  
  
"She's not like the other new girls. They are all quiet but her, far out, she storms the school like she owns the place or some shit."  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
The pains still weren't going away.  
  
I grabbed onto a locker and helped myself up.  
  
I leaned against it and punched my head gently.  
  
"Why am I reliving the pains again? I thought the doctor said I was back to normal." I sobbed. "I can't just stand here and do nothing. I got to go somewhere."  
  
I started walked but I felt my self fall. I was falling and I'll probably land and have a broken back or something but I couldn't stop myself. All I could do was let myself fall.  
  
Suddenly I felt myself falling into someone's strong arms.  
  
But when I looked to see who it was, all I saw was a blurr and then I blacked out.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
Leena and I were walking back to our classroom when I saw Sakura lose her balance and fell.  
  
I don't know why I did it but I just ran as quickly as I could to her and caught her just before she hit the ground.  
  
"Sakura, you okay?" I asked. She looked like she didn't hear me.  
  
She looked at me and then she blacked out.  
  
Students gathered around us.  
  
"What a faker." Leena announced loudly.  
  
"Leena, I don't think she's faking. Go and call the nurse." I said.  
  
"Why bother? It's not like they are going to do anything. She'll wake up eventually."  
  
Woah that was harsh.  
  
"Leena!" I shouted.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll do that bitch a favour and save her ass." She said and went off to find the school nurse.  
  
"Sakura, wake up! You're too heavy." I joked trying to see if she would laugh. If she did I would know that she was faking but she didn't react.  
  
I was only joking about her being heavy. She was light as. Like I was carrying a pillow or something. Well that was exaggerating but she was light.  
  
"The nurse is here." Leena said as the students made way for school nurse.  
  
The nurse bent down to take a look at Sakura.  
  
"She's unconscious." The nurse announced.  
  
The bell went for lunch to end.  
  
"Okay Syaoran, I need you to stay with her for a sec, while I go and get a wet towel. The rest of you back to class." The nurse said.  
  
"Can't I stay?" Leena pleaded.  
  
"Back to class Leena." The nurse ordered and Leena stormed away.  
  
When the nurse came back with the towel, she told me to carry her to her office so that's what I did.  
  
"Okay, place her on that bed."  
  
I nodded and gently placed Sakura on the bed.  
  
"So did you see what happened to her." The nurse asked me.  
  
"Yer, I was walking back to the classroom and she just fell." I replied.  
  
"And before that."  
  
"Well, she was clutching her head and she was wincing. It looked like she was in a lot of pain." I replied.  
  
"Like a headache?"  
  
"It looked much painful than that."  
  
The nurse nodded and wrote what I said down.  
  
So we just sat there, waiting for Sakura to wait up.  
  
About ten minutes later, Sakura started moving and her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"She awake." The nurse said.  
  
"Thank god for that."  
  
I walked to her and looked to see if she was alright.  
  
"Hey how are you feeling?" I asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied weakly. She was starting to sound so sweet and innocent and nothing like the girl before.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"What am I doing here?" I asked the nurse.  
  
"Well you fell and luckily Syaoran was around, he caught you before you hit the ground. And if you did, boy, we would had worse things than this."  
  
I looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran. That was really nice of you." She thanked.  
  
"Your Welcome."  
  
There was this strange feeling creeping through. I think I was having feelings towards Syaoran. Could he have any feelings for me since he caught me and all?  
  
"Well I'm off." He said and walked out of the office without even hearing our goodbyes.  
  
Well that says it all.  
  
Syaoran was not warming up to me, if anything, I think he's getting colder.  
  
BaBii^Jen: That's all folks. How did you like this story. Review PLEASE! 


End file.
